The present invention relates generally to reusable, cloth diapers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel diaper assembly that incorporates a moisture resistant outer layer made partially from bamboo and a polyurethane laminate, as well as a construction that allows the diaper to dry more efficiently after washing.
Currently, there are a variety of different diapers on the market, including conventional cloth diapers that are washable and reusable, cloth diapers that include washable or disposable inserts, and disposable diapers. Each type of diaper has its own advantages and disadvantages. Disposable diapers are relatively easy to use, but can be expensive to purchase and create significant amounts of waste that requires disposal, often in landfills. Cloth diapers with disposable inserts may be washed and reused, but the disposable inserts must be replaced and old ones disposed of, and thus include many of the same issues as disposable diapers. Other types of cloth diapers may include reusable inserts, but washing and keeping track of the diapers and reusable inserts involves additional effort and steps. Additionally, cloth diapers today are typically made out of cotton, polyester, or a blend thereof, which causes them to become saturated quickly, thus requiring the use of an additional outer waterproof cover that incorporates a urethane inner liner. There are also diapers that are called “all-in-one” diapers, which combines the diaper with a protective waterproof outer cover that is traditionally made from cotton or polyester with a polyurethane laminate. This polyurethane laminate is generally disposed on the outer portion of the diaper, which makes the outside of the diaper scratchy with a plastic feel to it.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a diaper having a singular construction including includes a moisture resistant outer layer that has a soft, cloth-like feel to it, and wherein the construction allows the diaper to dry more quickly and efficiently, thus saving time and energy costs associated with the washing/drying process.